You're Worth It
by Iridian of the Shadows
Summary: Kisame says simple words, ones he'd heard every day of his life. Why in the world to they make Itachi such a little boy? Slight KisaIta implications.


My new partner Itachi-san and I were walking on our way back to the Akatsuki Hideout after our first mission. It had been simple, so that the two of us could get a hold on the other's general fighting technique without having to worry about anything major, like dying. We had actually grasped it pretty well. He seemed to know what I was going to do just before I did it. That's because of his Sharingan, I know, but I somehow knew what he was planning too. It was odd, but definitely a good sign.

Itachi-san was a rather silent person, but didn't seem to be opposed in any way to my blabbermouthing. Actually, he was neutral on just about anything- except food. He only ever really ate dango, I'd noticed. Oh well, he was amiable enough.

As we were reaching the half point mark, a group of ANBU ambushed us. I don't know how we missed them, but we did somehow. There were only 8 of them, not really much of a problem for us. Itachi-san was a farther-range fighter, and could take these guys out without much difficulty. The fighting commenced, and all seemed to be going good. Of course it was, we were great partners. Until I turned to see how Itachi-san was faring and found him nearly cornered. A man was throwing a lightning jutsu at his back, and I instinctively knew that he wouldn't be able to turn in time.

I disposed of the three shinobi still battling with me with ease, and rushed over. Itachi-san was just turning, eyes spinning as he noticed the man too late. I was immediately there, in between the man and Itachi. The lightning jutsu hit my hip, and I wacked the fool a good one that shaved him not-so-neatly in half. His blood went flying, and it was oddly satisfying, even more so than normal, to hear his final scream. I turned to check on Itachi-san and found all of the other men dead, or asleep, or KOed or something. All I know is that they were immobile.

Itachi stepped up to me, his tiny hands opening my Akatsuki cloak to stare at my wound intently. I blinked; I had to admit, the kid was adorable-looking. And the fact that he was working very near to my groin wasn't helping any. I shook my head to clear away those thoughts.

Itachi straightened up, his work done, and looked at me with something like anger in those depthless eyes. "Kisame, that was the most foolish thing you could have possibly done. I could have taken that hit. Now it will take us longer to get back to the HQ." I balked. Was he getting mad at me for helping him?

"Itachi-san," I countered, "That hit was aimed right at your chest. If I hadn't have gotten in the way, you would probably be dead now." I could feel myself getting angry at him. How dare he? I had taken a hit for him!

"I am fully aware of that, Kisame." He was dead-pan, obviously not caring at all.

"Doesn't it matter to you whether you live or die?!" I shouted. He narrowed his eyes at me. He didn't like me disrespecting the chain of command.

"No."

That one word stopped me entirely. This boy, this 13-year-old boy, was already wanting to die? He was so young, he hadn't seen anything of the world! I couldn't believe it. Suddenly I was absolutely terrified.

I grabbed his shoulders, staring at him frantically. "Itachi-san, you can't die!" He didn't move away, but he didn't seem very happy about me being in his space. I knew he could torture me and kill me slowly, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Why not?" He was cold, emotionless, calculating. It hurt me to think of how early his training had to have begun for him to end up like this. Hadn't he had any sort of a childhood?

"Because," I shouted, "You're worth more than that!"

I felt Itachi go stiff, his eyes opening wide. His perfect shell had disintegrated. Now he looked so young, so fragile, so vulnerable. I had the urge to take him in my arms and protect him forever. He looked simply blindsided, and confused.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Even his voice was suddenly tiny and youthful. But somehow, underneath that, there was a depth of unbelievable sadness. How had I not heard it before?

I looked him hard in the eye. "You're worth it." He seemed to reel, and if I hadn't have already been holding his shoulders I would have leapt forward to steady him. He really looked ready to topple over.

"W-Worth it?" he said. And then it clicked; no-one had ever told him he was worth it before. That was why he was so little all of a sudden. This was new, and he didn't know what to do. My heart constricted, yet somehow burst right out of my chest and into Itachi's. I was him, just for a minute, and I began to understand that he had killed his family for a reason. I wondered about how terribly they had treated him, and I enveloped him in a hug.

I heard him gasp, still young. Was this new to him too? I squeezed a little tighter, pressing him against my chest. I felt him slump a little and I knew his knees had sagged. I buried my head in his shoulder and said, "Yes. You're worth it." I practically felt his eyes closing slowly, practically saw the look in them. I felt him nestle just slightly into my chest, and heard him sigh through his nose.

"You're worth it."


End file.
